


La Noyée

by shimodesu



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: 第三十九次－－或第三百九十次任務結束後，小白發現追上漢尼拔的自己無可自拔。





	La Noyée

**Author's Note:**

> 終於在9102年面對自己性癖的作者在連續看了兩天電影後再也忍不住了（。

很久以前了，大概是在小隊成軍後的第三十九個任務，還是第三百九十個，他其實也沒在認真數，他們四個待在一起的時間太久了。勉強稱得上毫髮無傷的完成了這次任務，又一次——除了波斯克又因為飛機恐慌喝光了他們坦克上的牛奶、莫度克又開始叨叨絮絮關於理智和咖哩飯之間那段百年難解的關係、幾個幾乎可以無視的外傷，整個小隊都可以算的上毫髮無傷。

整個村莊都在狂歡，莫度克喝了太多酒，也許太多了，正抓了一群人陪著他在鋼琴邊唱著不成調的法文歌，還不斷問著波斯克的下落，但他為了大家的安全決定裝作不知道。（事實是波斯克正窩在坦克車裡補眠，早上的空中追擊戰明顯又讓那該死的恐慌更上一層。）

坦柏頓——很久沒人這樣叫他了，或許該叫他小白——揮揮手向人群致意，他環顧四周，卻找不到另一個的白色身影。他繞過了好幾個握著啤酒瓶跟著節奏扭動的村民，拒絕了噙著笑意圖貼上他的漂亮女孩，最後成功拿了兩瓶啤酒掀開了位於角落的帳篷，毫不意外看見一直想著的那個人並沒有一起狂歡。「你又在計畫什麼，老大？」

那人沒有抬頭，依舊自顧自的看著桌上的地圖，他得說這樣專心的漢尼拔簡直辣死了。「只是在看接下來要怎麼去會合點，我們正在一個小到連地圖上都找不到的法國村莊，在認路這件事上我不相信莫度克。」

他不得不聳聳肩表示同意，隨即便發現桌子前的人並不太正常，繞著桌子走動的姿勢和平常不太一樣。「受傷了？」

「舊傷，早上就沒事了。」漢尼拔替他們都拉了椅子，小白緊緊盯著他坐下，自己卻還是靠著桌邊沒有動作。

「剛才你摔得很重。」「下次提醒我用另一邊著地。」

白髮男人說的輕鬆，甚至露出了難得的笑容，他也彎起一直繃直的嘴角，小心的伸出手幫漢尼拔把落下來的頭髮塞到耳後。「你怎麼不去加入外面的派對？」

「太瘋狂了。」小白把啤酒放在他們之間，在地圖上留下兩個明顯不過的圓形水漬。「你也不在。」

漢尼拔嘆了口氣，拿起面前的酒瓶灌了一口然後重複那句他深惡痛絕的話——他雖然從第一次表白就得到了這個回覆，但他可完全沒想過他真的會這麼痛恨這句話。「我對你來說太老了，孩子。」

「你知道年紀對我來說從來不重要。」酒瓶相互敲擊的聲音清脆響亮，小白扁了扁嘴像是在認真思考他接下來所說的每一個字。「除非你真的老到連做愛都沒辦法，那我就放棄。」

男人又笑了，真心誠意的。

他在笑聲中轉開了收音機，婉轉的香頌歌聲與鋼琴在帳篷中來回遊走，和外頭喧鬧沸騰的派對形成一個巧妙的對比。深棕色頭髮的男人拉住漢尼拔長滿厚繭的手，臉上的笑容和平常一樣，卻又好像還有著不一樣的情緒。「陪我跳舞。」「小白……」

「慢舞就好，老傢伙，我們可是在浪漫的法國呢。」他還是硬把白髮男人從椅子上拉了起來，他們面對面，他甚至需要微微抬頭才能好好看著他的老傢伙。小白可以感覺到漢尼拔的呼吸打在臉上，癢癢的，與酒精、雪茄和火藥的苦澀味全混在一起，就和以往每一次一樣。「還是你想來個手活或口活，我也是不介意啦！」

漢尼拔那雙總是炯炯有神的眼睛在一旁的燈光照耀下就像白天將他們擁入臂彎中的天空一樣藍，裡頭有一些無奈有一些刻薄，但又帶著那點只在他面前展露的，近乎私人的情緒，那點絕對不會在莫度克和波斯克面前展露的情緒。噢他真的不能更愛他。

「慢舞，就一首歌。」

「你知道這首歌的歌詞有多可憐嗎？」「我知道，但這是你唯一的機會。」但他還是沒忍住在漢尼拔攬過他的腰的時候抱怨出聲，然後小白只來得及說了兩句，剩下的全被白髮男人和著笑和親吻吞下肚。

_Mais, lentement, tu t'éloignes 慢慢的，你就如此遠離了我_

_Et dans ta course éperdue, 繼續著你狂亂的旅程_

_Peu à peu, je te regagne 而慢慢的，我也如此靠近了你_

_Un peu du terrain perdu. 縮短了我們之間的航程_

「我能再要一個吻嗎？」「你太超過了。」他靠在他懷裡，他的肩膀上，隨著音符左右搖晃。他們之間很少有這麼安靜的時刻，小白能聽見兩人的心跳聲在胸腔鼓動的共鳴，能聽見漢尼拔因長期抽煙所造成的粗糙聲音，能聽見自己平常運作得宜的大腦因為老男人無可奈何的淺笑而當機的悲慘聲響。

「來嘛約翰，再一個就好。」他再也不知道自己在做什麼，剩下的只有本能，本能的環住漢尼拔的脖子，本能的眨著自己的眼睛要求他繼續剛才的吻。

男人就像哄孩子一樣揉著他的頭髮，沒有回應，也沒有人再說話，一直到收音機換了一首更輕快的曲子。他們的慢舞依舊還在進行著。

「你知道這首歌的名字嗎？」「我知道，我也正在做相同的事。」

他沉溺於漢尼拔史密斯，嚴重上癮，因為只有這樣，坦柏頓才有繼續在這瘋狂世界中奮力向前的意義。


End file.
